


it's your smile

by ominigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, Inarizaki!Hinata, Pining Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominigiri/pseuds/ominigiri
Summary: When Atsumu bought him that ice cream he wasn’t expecting the pure joy Shoyo directed at him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	it's your smile

Hinata Shoyo was the shortest first year in the line up for the volleyball sports week team, but he was also that player who had the opposing team craning their necks at his jumps and every spectator of the game looking at him. Miya Atsumu was one of them. He has looked at him ever since he transferred a year ago and sat next to him on every bus trip to and from school. Osamu even pointed out in passing one time how attractive he was. Well, it didn’t take long for Atsumu to welcome the warmth spreading across his body.

After a short ceremony in the field was held, everyone dispersed taking pictures with each other, hugging the life out of their friends and classmates, savoring the adrenaline of the day since this event was a first for many but the last for some.

The ride back home was silent since everyone was recovering from the fatigue of an intense week. The only ones awake were Atsumu and the driver up front. It didn’t take long before the bus detoured and parked in front of the restaurant they frequented. The announcement of food stirred everyone awake which inevitably lead to them crowding around the door pushing each other to get out. It was mostly Atsumu and Osamu.

This wasn’t the first time Atsumu ordered here, his go-to order is the double beef kebab with extra buttered rice and grilled onions. He was thinking about what food to get for Shoyo. It was just a small treat from his senior as congratulations for doing an amazing job in the event. _Nothing else_. He just settled for ice cream. When it was his turn to order, Osamu suddenly slapped some bills on his hands and told him to order for him as well. _That fucker_. As he was reciting his order Atsumu noticed that he was short on cash for Shoyo’s ice cream, but ‘Samu had some change from his order. _Huh._

When he got everything he ordered for, he first made his way to ‘Samu and handed him his portion.

“Where’s my change?”

Look the other way.

He darted out of his reach and ran towards where Shoyo is completely ignoring the profanities shouted his way. _Serves ya right._

“Shoyo, here I bought ya something.”

“You didn’t have to Atsumu-san, but thank you!”

When Atsumu bought him that ice cream he wasn’t expecting the pure joy Shoyo directed at him.

Atsumu is always looking at Shoyo. His eyes during the sports week were eagerly seeking out that bright head of orange on the court, taking in his form as he went for a spike, keeping up with his speed as he runs from one side of the court to the other, how he fools the enemy blockers from a spike when the toss was going to the ace.

Atsumu is always looking at Shoyo. The scenery outside the bus window was one he admired for years. It was fun to witness it change every season, but today his line of sight focused on the reflection next to him on the window. Said person was asleep with his head lolling forward.

_Cute_. He steadied Shoyo’s head on one hand and laid it gently on the seat headrest.

Atsumu is looking at Shoyo now. He definitely wasn’t memorizing how the fleeting colors of red and orange brushed his face just right or how his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled. They were standing beside each other and as if sensing eyes on him, Shoyo turned to Atsumu and grinned at him. It didn’t take long before Atsumu flashed him a grin of his own too. How could he not? It was simply contagious.

Atsumu has less than a year left in high school so if he stares a little longer than necessary to savor the warmth on his cheeks brought forth by the smile directed his way, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: @ominigiri_


End file.
